Ichigo & Orihime : Romeu & Julieta
by Hamiko01
Summary: Em Verona Ichigo tem o azar de se apaixonar JUSTAMENTE pela herdeira da família rival, para o desespero de seu primo e seus amigos. AU - Peça
1. Montéquios e Capuletos

**Ichigo & Orihime**

**Cap. 1**

**Montéquios e Capuletos**

-

**A narrativa começa em Verona, onde duas nobres famílias que, não tendo o que fazer, resolveram se odiar por gerações e gerações: Os Montéquios e os Capuletos.**

Aizen** (Sentado no trono com a cabeça apoiada na mão):** Que tédio, só tem Faustão na TV. ¬¬

Ulquiorra: Milorde, já pensou no meu pedido?

Aizen: Heim? u.û

Ulquiorra: Sobre me casar com a sua filha. Orihime.

Aizen: Quêêê! Ò.ó Minha filhinha?! Ò.Ó Ta maluco, _rapá_?! Ela mal chegou do convento e já quer passar a cantada nela?

Ulquiorra: Mas se eu pudesse conhecê-la melhor...

Aizen: E como vai fazer isso se ela só vive tranc... Cof... Digo, alojada no quarto dela? Já te dei essa intimidade, foi?

Matsumoto: Posso dar um palpite? XD

Aizen: Huh?! Ò.ó De onde você veio?

Matsumoto: É que a sua filha ta no banho. Eu sou a dama de companhia, mas não preciso ficar plantada lá.

Ulquiorra: Você não ta sendo paga pra isso? ¬¬

Matsumoto: Milorde, que tal fazer uma festa? ;3

Aizen: Festa? É meu aniversário? :D

Matsumoto: Não! Mas faça uma festa de arromba pra Orihime conhecer o noivo! E quem sabe ainda matar os Montéquios de inveja!!

Aizen: Opa! Irritar os Montéquios é comigo mesmo! Gostei! Que tipo de festa? Maria Cebola? Pancadão?

Matsumoto: Nããããão. Eu tava pensando em um baile de máscaras.

Aizen: Taí, gostei. Baile de máscaras. Avise pros Montéquios sobre a festa, mas diz que eles NÃO estão convidados! Hihhaiahuahaiahuauohohohoh!!

Matsumoto: Ok n.nb

-

* * *

**Enquanto isso, o principal herdeiro dos Montéquios estava sossegado no seu canto.**

Ichigo: Renji, pega água pra mim. u.u

Renji: Por quê? Não sou seu criado!

Ichigo: Não? o.ô

Renji: Sou seu amigo, pow! Ò.ó

**_Toc Toc Toc_**

Ichigo: Então abre lá. u.û

Renji: Abre você! Nem tom sendo pago!

Ishida: Eu abro.

Ichigo: Taí meu criado. u.û

Ishida: Não sou seu criado. Ù.Ú Sou seu primo...

Ichigo: Peraí, então cadê meus criados? ò.ô

Ishida: E só vou abrir a porta porque se depender de vocês a pessoa morre batendo.

**Ishida abre a porta sendo seguido por Ichigo e Renji.**

Urahara **(De repentista da idade média segurando uma viola): **Telegrama cantado para os Montéquios! XD É um, é dois... É um, é dois, é três e...

_"Vai ter festa, no meu castelê. Todo mundo vai. Vai rolar bundalelê_

_Vai ter festa, no meu palacê. Mas vocês não vão. Morram de inveja, cês!"_

Ishida e Renji: OO

Urahara: "Assinado: Aizen Capuleto". n.n

Ishida: Tinha que ser! Um Capuleto! ÒoÓ9

Ichigo: Que coisa mal feita. ò.ô E eu ainda acho que tinha que ter criados nessa história. ¬¬

Ishida: Esqueça os criados, Ichigo! Nossa família foi insultada pelos Capuletos! ò.ó

Urahara: Dá um trocado, tio? 8)

Renji: ù.u **- Tira uma moeda da sacolinha e dá pro mensageiro.**

Ishida: Então os Capuletos pensam que podem fazer uma festa sem nos convidar, não?

Ichigo: Claro, idiota. Eles são nossos rivais.

Renji: Vem cá, por que essa briga de família? Não é melhor resolverem isso numa partidinha de futebol?

Ishida: Ichigo, nós vamos pra essa festa.

Ichigo: Quê?! Vai você!

Ishida: Está com medo?

Ichigo: Por que eu iria pra uma festa em que todo mundo vai querer meu pescoço?

Renji: Ó, ele tem razão.

Urahara: Vai se baile de máscaras! :)

Ichigo: Huh?

Renji: Você quer ver o circo pegar fogo, não? ¬¬

Urahara :D

Ichigo: Bem, se é assim eu vou.

Renji: Quê!?

Ichigo: Acabo de lembrar. Tem uma moça chamada Neliel que eu escolhi pra casar, mas ela ta bancando a difícil.

Renji e Ishida: Você escolheu uma noiva?! \OoO/

Ichigo: Meu pai disse que se eu não escolhesse ele escolheria pra mim. ¬¬

Renji e Ishida: Ah...

**De repente aparece Rukia.**

Rukia: De jeito nenhum, milordes! Vocês não poderão correr esse risco!

Renji: Uia! Ela tava ouvindo tudo!

Ichigo: Você é minha criada? ô.o

Rukia: Não. ¬¬ Sou sua professora de boas maneiras.

Ichigo: CADÊ MEUS CRIADOS NESSA HISTÓRIA? \ÒoÓ/

Ishida: Não temos outra alternativa, milady. Isso feriu minha honra.

Renji: Ê povinho que gosta de barraco. u.û

Ichigo: Ta, que seja. Eu vou procurar meus criados. Sei que tenho um em algum lugar. òó

-

-

* * *

**A noite...**

**Ichigo, Renji, Rukia e Ishida conseguem entrar na festa mascarados, como convidados normais. **

Ishida: Eu ouvi dizer que Aizen Capuleto tem um bom gosto pra músicas.

"Crééééééu! Créééééééu! Crééééééééu! Créééééééu!"

Ichigo: Quando vou aprender a não ouvir você? ¬¬

Ishida: Bem... Pelo menos sua formosa Neliel está em algum lugar por aqui.

Ichigo: Huh? **- Olha para uma direção. -** ...!!

Renji: Aaah, é só procurar bem. Não deve ser difícil. É a única mulher de cabelo verde que eu conheço.

Ichigo: ...

Renji: Ichigo?

Ichigo: ...

Renji: Pra onde "cê" ta olhando cara...? Huh! **- Seu olhar se depara em uma bela mulher de cabelos laranjas, mascarada. -** Putz! Já vi que você vai ser muito fiel! Nem encontrou a Neliel e já ta de olho em outra!

**Ichigo vai embora em direção à moça.**

Renji: Êta vácuo... ¬¬

Rukia: Oh! O coração dele se despertou pro amor!

Renji: Amor!? Mas ele nem conhece a mulher!

-

**Perto dali.**

Ulquiorra: Não acha que chamou gente demais, milorde? ¬¬

Aizen: Ta brincando! Aqui estão as maiores celebridades! Eu até consegui convidar o príncipe pra ver se ele casa com a minha filha!

Príncipe de Verona: Créu! Créu! Créu! Créu! Créu!

Ulquiorra: Mas o noivo sou eu. ÙÚ

Grimmjow: Ôôô, festão bom, heim, tio Aizen! Huh? **- Olha para um dos convidados. -** Caraca! Eu conheço aquele cabelo laranjão em qualquer lugar!

Ulquiorra: Heim?

Grimmjow: É O FILHO DA MÃE DO MONTÉQUIO! ÒoÓ9

Aizen: Montéquio? Onde? Ô.Ô

Grimmjow: Ali, olha! Vou acabar com a raça do sujeito!

Aizen: Aaah, aquele é o Ichigo! Ele é do bem. Deve ta pegando umas minas. n.n

Grimmjow: Mas tio...!

Aizen: Arre! Quem manda aqui? Você ou eu? ò.ó

Grimmjow: O senhor, tio ¬¬

Aizen: Então deixa quieto e vai dançar. n.n

Ulquiorra: O senhor não vai?

Ainzen: E sair da minha poltrona? Neeeem pensar. Agora vão e se divirtam!

-

**Ichigo se aproxima da mulher.**

Ichigo: Milady.

Orihime: Huh!? O.O **- Se vira para ele de repente. -** Quem é você!?

Ichigo: Milady, deixai que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações.

Orihime: ...! **- Cora**

Ichigo: Em sua boca me limpo dos pecados.

**Ichigo a toma nos braços e a beija sedutoramente.**

Matsumoto: Uuuuuuhuuuuuuu! **- Aparece alterada pela bebida. - **Sorte grande, heim, moço! XD

Orihime: Matsumoto-san!

Matsumoto: Joínha? n.nx

Orihime: Oh! **- Toca nos próprios lábios. -** O que houve?! O/O

Ichigo: Eu beijo tão mal assim pra você não saber o que aconteceu? ¬¬

Matsumoto: Se deu bem, ô, apressadinho! Quem casar com ela fica rico! ;D

Ichigo: Sério?!

Matsumoto: Claaaro! Ela é Orihime Capuleto, ora!

Ichigo: NANI!?

_"Capuleto!"_

Ichigo: Tenho que ir! Fui!

Matsumoto: ô.ô

Orihime: Q... Quem será ele?

Matsumot: Ora, só tem UM cara com um cabelo tão laranja quanto o seu, Orihime. E é um Montéquio!

Orihime: Montéquio!

Matsumoto: Lembreeei! Ichigo Montéquio!

Orihime: \OoO/ - **Desmaia - **X.X

**Chega Ulquiorra.**

Ulquiorra: Essa é minha noiva? O que aconteceu com ela?

Matsumoto: Xii. Desmaiou. Deve ser a glicose. ;)

-

-

Aizen **(Com a taça de vinho na mão):** Muito beeeeem, rapaziada! XD A festa ta acabando! Peguem o bonde que eu vou calçar os chinelos! Solta uma aí, dj!

"Boemiiiia... A que te tens de regreeessooo..."

Renji: Putz. Essa é pra expulsar mesmo.

**Ichigo se aproxima dos amigos muito sério.**

Ishida: E então?

Ichigo: Sujou! Estou apaixonado, mas ela é Capuleto!

Renji: Apaixonado!? Mas você nem conhece ela direito!

Rukia: Eu sabia que entregaria seu coração.

Renji: Quê!?

Ichigo: Tem razão, milady. Melhor aceitar viver esse amor proibido.

Renji: Amor? Que amor?

Rukia: Já vi que é um amor que vai durar pela eternidade.

Renji: Tão tirando uma com a minha cara, né? ò.Ô

Rukia: Não acredita em amor verdadeiro, milorde?

Renji: Não acredito em amor instantâneo! Ò.Ó

Ichigo: Eu vou vê-la. Nem que tenha que arriscar a minha vida.

Renji: MAS VOCÊ NEM CONHECE A MULHER, CRIATURA!

Ishida: Não faça isso por uma mulher, Ichigo! Vão querer sua cabeça!

Ichigo: Não importa. Eu irei. **- Sai correndo para o quintal da casa dos Capuletos.**

Renji: Santa paciência... ù.u

-

**Algumas corridas depois...**

**-**

Ishida: Puf! Puf! Ichiiigooooo! Aaah! Tive que pular o muro pra vir atrás de você! Bora pra casa, primo!

Ichigo: Não posso.

Ishida: Renji, faça-o voltar à realidade! \ÒoÓ/

Renji: "Xá" comigo. ¬¬ **- Fecha o punho para dar um soco.**

Rukia: Não! Não! Não!

Ishida: Essa não! Se escondam!

**Todos se escondem nos arbustos, menos Ichigo.**

**Orihime aparece na sacada de seu quarto.**

Orihime: Oh, estrelas! Acabo de cometer um pecado! Eu tenho um amor proibido!

Matsumoto: Ah, não exagera, vai. Foi só uma bitoquinha. -.-

Ichigo: Eis minha dama!

Matsumoto: Uia! O moço ta aqui! OoÔ/

Ichigo: Vede como ela apoia o rosto à mão. Ah! se eu fosse uma luva dessa mão para poder tocar naquela face!

Orihime: Ai de mim...

Ichigo: Oh, você falou! Fala de novo, anjo brilhante, porque é tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte, como o emissário alado das alturas!

Renji: Que é que deram pra ele beber? ò.Ô

Rukia: É o feitiço do amor. û.û

Renji: Ù.Ú

Orihime: Ichigo! Ichigo! Ah! por que é você, Ichigo? Renega o pai, despoje-se do nome! Ou então, se não quiseres, jure ao menos que amor me tem, porque uma Capuleto deixarei de ser logo!

Ichigo: ...

Orihime: Ichigo? -.-

Ichigo: Eu não entendi. Continuo ouvindo ou respondo?

Orihime (Gota): Meu inimigo é apenas o seu nome.

Ichigo: Ah, ta! Mas isso não tem problema. Basta me chamar de "amor".

Orihime: ...! **- Cora**

Matsumoto: Huhuuuu! Mandou beeeeeem, ô, seu Montéquio! XD

Ichigo: E quem é essa criatura, minha dama? ¬¬

Orihime: Oh, é minha dama de companhia. :)

Matsumoto: Faz o seguinte, manda um recadinho amanhã que a mãe dela ta mandando ela dormir agora, ta? ;)

Orihime: Ichigo, vou poder vê-lo de novo? ó.ò

Ichigo: Por mim eu ficaria a noite inteira.

Renji: Ah, não! Não vou ficar aqui a noite inteira! ÒÓ **- se levanta e puxa Ichigo pela gola.**

Ichigo: HEI!

Rukia: Milorde, cuidado com meu aluno! °O°

Ichiho: Gasp!! **- Sendo arrastado**

Orihime: Ichigo!

Renji: Ta legal, bico doce, a farra acabou! ÒoÓ Simbora!

-

**Continua**

* * *

Eu não acredito que NUNCA parodiei Romeu e Julieta! É quase um crime! XD

Eis a principal obra do ilustre Shakeaspeare. Uma peça muito boa, tematizando o amor incondicional. Vale a pena saber sobre ela n.n


	2. O plano de Ichigo

**Ichigo & Orihime**

**Cap. 2**

**O plano de Ichigo**

-

**Na igreja.**

Frei Ukitake: Que lindo dia n.n

Ichigo: E aí, santidade? Tudo tranqüilo?

Frei Ukitake: Ichigo? Desde quando você reza? ò.ô

Ichigo: Não dormi bem e decidi me confessar. u.û

Frei Ukitake: Não me diga que andou tendo aqueles sonhos com lady Neliel. ¬¬ Já estou careca de lhe dar penitências por isso.

Ichigo: Quem? Aaaah, não! Já pulei fora! Não foi com ela que sonhei. n.n

Frei Ukitake: Enfim tomou juízo.

Ichigo: Foi com Orihime Capuleto :)

Frei Ukitake: QUÊ?! **- Pedala em Ichigo -**

Ichigo: Ô, padre! Pirou? ò.ó

Frei Ukitake: Que fiel você vai ser, heim! Já pulou pra outra?!

Ichigo: Mas não era o senhor que proibia meu relacionamento com a Neliel?! Ò.Ó

Frei Ukitake: Sim, mas...

Ichigo: Então, padre! Agora to gostando da Orihime. E realmente gosto dela.

Frei Ukitake: ...

Ichigo: Então?

Frei Ukitake: Ou esse amor repentino acaba com a briga entre as famílias ou vai sobrar pra mim. ¬¬ Vem se confessar, rapaz.

Ichigo: Ok u.û

-

**Na rua...**

Renji: Cacete, CADÊ O ICHIGO?

Ishida: Sei lá. Por que a preocupação, bom Renji?

Renji: Porque o tal Grimmjow também é um Capuleto e quando ver o Ichigo com a prima dele vai surtar, ô, inteligência!

Ishida: Quem é Grimmjow?

Renji: Um leso com uma boa direita. ¬¬ Agora o Ichigo se mete nessa confusão só por causa de um par de olhos brilhantes e...

Ichigo: Oi. **- Aparece.**

Renji: Onde você tava, criatura?! ò.ó

Ichigo: A educação viu você e nem pediu licença.

Renji: Quer que eu me curve pra você, por acaso?

Ichigo: É... Por cortesia. u.û

Renji: Eu sou o legítimo alfinete da cortesia.

Ichigo: Você é um alfinete de flor.

Renji: Idiota. ¬¬

Ichigo: Imbecil. ¬¬

Renji: Emo. ¬¬

Ichigo: Bastardo. ¬¬

Ishida: Bom ver que vocês dois se entendem. "ù.ú

**Aparece Matsumoto passeando com seu criado Hisagi.**

Matsumoto: Tchuim tchuim tchu clai! Tchuim tchuim tchu clai! n.n

Hisagi: X( **- Tapando os ouvidos -**

Ishida: UM CAPULETO! ÒoÓ9

Hisagi: UM MONTÉQUIO! ÒoÓ9

Renji: Começou. ¬¬

Matsumoto: Huh? **- Olha Ichigo. -** Aaaaaaaaah, você é o cara de ontem! :D Bom te ver, rapaz! ;) Deixa só a Orihime saber que encontrei você.

Ichigo: Então você tem notícias da Orihime!

Matsumoto: Dããããã! Eu moro com ela, esqueceu?

Ichigo: ÙÚ

Matsumoto: Sabia que ela vai se casar? n.n

Ichigo: CASAR? Ela tem noivo?! °O°

Matsumoto: Siiiim! Ele tava na festa ontem. n.nx Se apaixonou por ela e agora quer se casar. Não é romântico? :3

Renji: Incrível como esse pessoal se apaixona como quem faz miojo. ò.ô

Ichigo: Pois então diga à sua senhora que eu casarei primeiro! ò.ó

Ishida: HEIM!? CASAR!?

Hisagi: Oh! Um amor verdadeiro! o.o

Renji: ¬¬

Ishida: AMOR UMA VÍRGULA! ÒoÓ

Renji: Finalmente alguém me ouviu! \ÒÓ/

Ishida: ELA É CAPULETO!

Ichigo: Diga para Orihime ir à igreja do frei Ukitake que vai haver um marido esperando por ela. ò.ó

Matsumoto: Ta falando sério, seu Montéquio? o.ô

Ichigo: ANDA, MULHER! ÒÓ

Matsumoto: Sim senhor! OoO7 Simbora, criado Hisagi! Ò.Ó

Hisagi: _Hai_!

Ichigo: Heim? POR QUE ELA TEM UM CRIADO E EU NÃO!? \ÒoÓ/

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Algumas horas depois...**

Rukia: Quê!? Estão me dizendo que o Ichigo decidiu CASAR com lady Orihime!?

Ishida: Vergonhoso, não? ù.ú

Renji: Eu diria "estúpido". ò.ô

Rukia: Milordes, não podemos deixar que uma coisa dessas aconteça!

Renji: Por que? ¬¬ Não era você que dizia que é amor verdadeiro?

Rukia: Sim, mas Orihime é noiva do primo do príncipe!

Renji: Primo do príncipe? Mas eu sou parente do príncipe, então... CARACA, ELA VAI SE CASAR COM MEU PRIMO!

Ishida: É mesmo! Você é parente do príncipe, caro Renji! ô.ô

Renji: Eu vou ajudar a mulher chifrar meu primo com meu melhor amigo! To ferrado! °O°

Rukia: Oh, não... **- Vira o rosto sentida.**

Renji: Mais más notícias? ÒÓ

Rukia: Você será castigado se eles se casarem.

Renji: Por quê? EU SOU SÓ O AGREGADO! ÒoÓ9

Ishida: Ó, ela tem razão. u.û

Renji: Bem que mamãe disse pra eu não andar com vocês. òÓ

Rukia: Milorde...

Renji: Hm. ¬¬

Rukia: Se sobrar pra você... Talvez nós tenhamos que fugir também.

Renji: ...! "Tenhamos"?

Rukia: É. ú.ù

Renji: Milady, não use o verbo no plural a toa.

Rukia: Huh?

**Renji segura decidido as mãos da donzela e olha nos seus olhos.**

Renji: Se eu tiver que fugir irei sozinho. Apenas se _você_ tiver que fazê-lo é que existirá o pronome "nós". Não vou deixá-la ir só.

Rukia: Milorde...

Ishida: RENJI, VOLTE A SI! \°O°/** - Joga água gelada em Renji**

Renji: AAAAAH!!

Rukia: OO

Ishida: Salvei um. ò.ó9

Renji: Valeu, Ishida! Òó Peraí que eu vou agradecer! **- Fecha o punho.**

Rukia: Vamos ajudar a casá-los de uma vez. ¬¬ Acho que quando os pais descobrirem não vão poder fazer mais nada.

**-**

**-**

**Enquanto isso...**

Orihime: Oh! Eram nove horas quando mandei Matsumoto ver se Ichigo estava pela cidade e ela disse que voltava em meia hora. Será que não o encontrou?

**Matsumoto e Hisagi chegam.**

Matsumoto: E aí... Irc... Orihime? XD

Orihime: Minha dama de companhia e seu fiel criado! Por que demoraram tanto?

Hisagi: A gente parou no bar n/n

Matsumoto: Ichigo é um bom camaradaaaa! Ichigo é um bom camaradaaaaaaa!

Orihime: Ichigo! o.o

Hisagi e Matsumoto **(Meio abraçados):** Ichigo é um bom camaradaaaaaaaaa! Irc! Ninguém pode negaaaaaaaaaaaaar! XD

Orihime : Viu Ichigo, Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: Sim. ;)

Orihime: E o que aconteceu?

Matsumoto: A gente foi pro bar e bebeu. ;D

Orihime: Você bebeu com Ichigo?! OO

Matsumoto: Nããão. Com o Hisagi mesmo.

Hisagi: ROOOOOOOOOONC! **- Com garrafa na mão**

Orihime: Matsumoto, por favor, me responda! Você falou sobre o casamento?

Matsumoto: Que casamento? -.-

Orihime: Com o Lorde Ulquiorra!

Matsumoto: Sério? Parabééééns! 8D

Orihime: Não! Não! Não! Você avisou para Ichigo que Lorde Ulquiorra pediu minha mão?

Matsumoto: Oooh, que dor de cabeça!

Orihime: Oh! O sol fez mal pra sua cabeça?

Matsumoto: Não. Foi o sakê! Ta tudo giraaaaaando... :D

Orihime: Ai... T.T

Hisagi **(Acorda ainda bêbado):** Aew, dona Capuleto... Eu acho que lembro de alguma coisa... -.-

Orihime: Então conte-me, fiel Hisagi!

Hisagi: Ele falou que vai casar com você antes do seu noivo.

Orihime: ...!! Ele disse!?

Hisagi: Foi. Lembrei porque boto maior fé em amor verdadeiro. -.-9

Matsumoto: E em sakê! n/n9

Hisagi: Sakê é bom, mas amor verdadeiro é melhor. u/ub

Orihime: Oh não! Mas o que acontecerá se eu casar com o meu amor?

Matsumoto: Nem te coooonto! XD

Hisagi: Seguinte, moça, ele ta lhe esperando na igreja. Inventa uma lorota pro seu pai e vai atrás do homem. u.û

Orihime: Boa idéia! Vou dizer a ele que vou me confessar! :)** - Vai embora saltitando.**

Hisagi: Tem pai que é cego. ¬¬

Matsumoto: ZZZZzzZZZzZZzZzzzzZZ** - Dormindo com a garrafa de sakê.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

**A noite...**

**Na igreja, Frei Ukitake termina suas orações.**

Frei Ukitake: ... E colocai juízo na cabeça do Ichigo. Ele ta precisando. ú.ù

Ichigo: Oi, frei. Eu vim casar. û.û

Frei Ukitake: HEIM!? Com quem? Oo

Ichigo: Com lady Orihime, ora. ¬¬

Frei Ukitake: ...

Ichigo: ...

Frei Ukitake: Meu filho, de onde você tirou essa idéia de girino?

Ichigo: Ow! É que ela vai se casar com Ulquiorra, então eu decidi casar primeiro. ò.ó

Frei Ukitake: Quê! Ichigo, de todas as suas idéias essa foi a mais imbecil! Orihime jamais desobedeceria seu nobre pai para se casar com voc...

Orihime: Alguém na igreja? :)

Frei Ukitake: \°O°/

Orihime: Oh, Ichigo!

**A moça corre até o noivo e dá as mãos para ele. Em seguida trocam olhares.**

Ichigo: Orihime, o ar ambiente embalsama com seu hálito, deixando que a variada e rica música de sua língua desdobre a grata imagem da ventura que um do outro recebemos neste encontro feliz.

Orihime: Mais rico o sentimento em conteúdo do que em palavras. Meu amor verdadeiro tomou vulto a tal ponto que não me é possível avaliar o que tenho.

Frei Ukitake: Ta legal! Ta legal! Eu caso vocês. ò.ó Agora parem com esse discurso bíblico e sigam-me.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Primeiramente agradeço pelos comentários XD

Bem, quem já leu a peça sabe identificar cada um, embora eu tenha modificado um pouco a personalidade das personagens do Shakespeare pra se adaptar ao povo do Bleach.

Renji é Mercúrio, o personagem mais racional de todos (Racional até demais) e o que tenta trazer Romeu pra realidade, Ishida é Benvólio, primo de Romeu que odeia Capuletos. Grimmjow é Tebaldo, aquele que odeia os Montéquios acima de tudo.

Matsumoto e Rukia não "existem". É que ao invés de uma ama eu coloquei uma dama de companhia pra Inoue, e ao invés de um criado uma professora de boas maneiras pro Ichigo. Hisagi é o criado da ama.

E por aí vai. n.n

* * *

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**

_"o pior é q ficou parecido com o Ichigo e a Orihime mesmo"_

Haaja paciência pra Orihime já que tem a Matsumoto como dama de companhia. Ainda mais agora que o Hisagi entrou na história. XD

Se o final vai ser dramático? Não, essa é uma fic de humor. Agora se eles vão morrer no final é que são outros quinhentos. n.n

Um abraço, Mandy!

* * *

**Papillon Holie**

_"Shakespeare foi realmente gênio na hora de escrever essa obra"_

Sim, ele foi. Das obras dele eu prefiro o Mercador de Veneza, mas não tem como negar que Romeu & Julieta merece esse pedestal.

Hauahuahau! Renji se encaixou na personagem do Mercúrio. Com algumas modificações, claro. ;)

O Romeu ele se apaixonou mesmo foi pela Julieta, mas ele não era flor que se cheirasse. Muito safadinho XD

Um abraço!

* * *

**Chibi's-Chan**

Uia! Chiiiiibi! Você por aqui! XD

Estou honrada mesmo! O bom de fazer fics de humor é que é tão descontraída que quando a idéia vem a fic se faz rapidinho XD. Já tava até com saudades desse gênero.

Que bom que gostou do IchiHime (Estranho dizer isso pra vc o.ô).

E perdeu 5 reais!

Abraços, fía!

* * *

**Hibari**

_"Você poderia tentar traduzir isto em Espanhol ou Inglês,assim mais pessoas teriam desfrutar de sua história"._

Sim! Seria muito bom! Mas não sei espanhol muito bem e meu inglês é deficiente. :(

Se conhecer alguém que dê uma mão...

Abraços! n.n


	3. Desgraça total

**Cap. 3**

**Desgraça total**

-

**A noite, em Verona...**

Ishida: Peço-lhe, bom Renji, retiremo-nos enquanto os dois casam. Os Capuletos andam pela cidade.

Renji: E daí?

Ishida: Daí que se eles provocarem você vai ser o primeiro a partir pra briga. ¬¬

Renji: Eeeeeeeeeu?

Ishida: Ta pra nascer alguém mais pavio-curto que você! Ò.Ó Vai dizer que não!

Rukia: Vixi! Aí vem um Capuleto! ô.ô

Ishida: CAPULETO! ONDE? ÒÓ9

Renji: Depois eu que sou pavio-curto. ¬¬

Grimmjow **(Seguido de um grupo de Capuletos**): E aí, Montecada? ò.ób Pronto pra umas facadas? XD** - Saca a espada**

Rukia: O que fizemos por acaso? òó

Grimmjow: Eu odeio vocês e isso é o suficiente. n.n

Ishida: Renda-se, Grimmjow!** - Saca a espada -** Eu defenderei a honra da minha família!

Grimmjow: Então você será o primeiro a sentir o fio de minha espada.

Renji: Opa! Isso é uma briga? :)

**Ishida e Grimmjow começam a se encarar.**

Ichigo: Eew, povo. Já tão brigando de novo?

Rukia: Milorde!

Renji: Huh? Vem cá, você não tava casando!? Òó

Ichigo: Já casei. u.û

Renji: Já!?

Grimmjow: Com quem você casou?

Renji: Casou rápido, diga-se de passagem. ò.o

Ichigo: Com sua prima. Agora somos parentes, acredita? /

Grimmjow: SEU PARENTE!?

Ichigo: He, cara... Sem estresse.** - gota -** Tudo na paz.

Grimmjow: AGORA FIQUEI IRRITADO!! EU E MEU EXÉRCITO OS DESAFIAMOS PARA UMA BATALHA!

Renji: Isso significa mesmo uma briga? :D

Capuletos: É! ÒÓ

Renji: MORRE CAPULETADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! XD -** Avança com a espada**

Capuletos:\°O°/...!!

**_BOU! CRASH! AAAAH! POF! "OH, MY GOD!" "MUAHAUAHAUAHUA!"_**

Ichigo: Esqueci que Renji adora uma briga. ù.u

Rukia: Ninguém é perfeito. ¬¬

Ishida: Não vai dar certo! Ele não vai conseguir matar tantos Capuletos sozinho! Vai perder! Vai ser morto e seu sangue lavará as terras de Verona!

Rukia: Ô, milorde, de que lado você está? ò.O

Ishida: Eu sou racional. u/u

Ichigo: Você é invejoso, isso sim. ¬¬

_"Oh! Fui atingido!"_

_"Eu também!"_

_"Eu também!"_

_"Eu também!"_

_"Eu morri!"_

Ichigo: Ô, Ishida, pega a espada e acaba com essa briga. û.û

Ishida: Por que eu pararia? _"Estou pensando em como posso entrar" ¬\¬_

Ichigo: Porque eu acabei de casar e isso está ARRUINANDO minha lua de mel, pow! ÒÓ

**De repente Grimmjow fere Renji fatalmente **

Renji: AAAH! **- Cai.**

Ichigo: Putz! Renji? OO

Rukia: Milorde!

Grimmjow: Hihihohohohohoho! VENCI! XD Grimmjow é mau! Pega um pega geral!

Renji: 57363578 contra 1 é covardia! XO

Grimmjow:E daí? Eu sou mau mesmo. Muahauahuahauahaua!! **- Vai embora correndo.**

Ichigo: RENJI! CÊ TA FERIDO?!

Renji: NÃO, IDIOTA! É KETCHUP! \ÒoÓ/

Ichigo: ¬¬

Renji: Agora aquele Capuleto filho de corno fugiu e... Ô, galera... Alguém me leve pra um hospital? x.x To começando a ver tudo cinza. X.X

Rukia: Oh, não!

Ichigo e Ishida: Renji!

**Renji desmaia e Ichigo, Ishida e Rukia vão ao acolhimento dele.**

Rukia: O ferimento é mesmo grave!

Renji: x.x

Rukia: Milorde! Por favor, aguente firme...

Ishida: Tarde demais. Vamos ter que enterrá-lo.

Renji: Epa, eu ainda to vivo. x.ó

Ichigo: Vamos levá-lo ao hospital. ò.ó/

Ishida: Vamos, lady Rukia!

**Ishida, Renji e Rukia vão embora.**

Ichigo: Me deixaram pra trás. ù.ú

**-**

**Momento solo de Ichigo**

Ichigo**:** Putz... Agora me sinto mal... O Renji é primo do príncipe, meu amigão, gente fina, sangue bom, e foi ferido por um cara que acabou de virar meu parente. A formosura da minha amada me tirou a coragem de ajudá-lo.

**- Silêncio -**

Ichigo: Começo a achar que aquele abacaxi vermelho tinha razão sobre essa coisa de amor. ¬¬

Ishida: Ichigo!! Uma catástrofe!

Ichigo: Já voltou?! Onde fica esse hospital? ò.Ó

Ishida: O bom Renji se encontra com a morte nesse momento!

Ichigo: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! \ÒoÓ/ Ta legal, agora ficou pessoal! APAREÇA, GRIMMJOW, FILHO DA P...

Grimmjow: NÃO INSULTA A MAMÃE! ÒÓ **- Aparece**

Ishida: Ele tava escondido? o.o

Grimmjow: MORRE, MORANGUEEEEETE!! XD

_"TCHINK"_

Grimmjow: Morri! **- Cai no chão. -** X.X

**É, o Grimmjow morre. n.nb**

Ishida: Morreu? o.ô

Ichigo: Sim. u.u

Ishida: Caraca, agora foge, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Heim? ¬¬

Ishida: Os Capuletos vão querer sua carcaça!

Ichigo: Por que? Eu matei o cara que trucidou o primo do príncipe. Facilitei o sistema penal. u.ú

Ishida: Ichigo, foge depressa! Os cidadãos se amotinaram. Grimmjow ta morto e o príncipe vai lhe condenar à morte quando descobrir a cagada!

Ichigo: Mas ele que provocou! ò.ó

Ishida: FOGE, ORA ESSA!

Ichigo: Ta legal. Ta legal. Fui!

**Ichigo foge.**

**-**

**Alguns minutinhos depois...**

**-**

**Povo chega perto do cadáver.**

Soldado: Cadê o homem que feriu Renji, parente próximo do príncipe?

Ishida: Foi o Capuleto morto aí! Eu vi! °v°/

Figurante 1: Oh, não! É Grimmjow Capuleto!

Figurante 2: Uia! Morreu!

Matsumoto: Dá licença! Da licença! Que é que ta pegando... OOOOOOOOH! **- Olha o cadáver.**

Ishida: Outra Capuleto! ò.ó

Matsumoto: Hisagi, meu filho! O Grimmjow bateu as botas!

Hisagi: Oi? Ooooh!

Aizen: Opa... To passando... Dá licença... E aí, rapaziada? Por que essa galera ta se amontoando aqu... CARACA!

Ishida: Agora fodxx ¬¬

Aizen: Muito bem, agora vai ter _figth_! ÒÓ

Príncipe: Teeempo! **- Aparece na cidade. -** Parou a zona.

Todos: Príncipe Yumichika!

Yumichika: Sim. Lindo, belo e maravilhoso como sempre, mas agora fiquei sem pavio? ù.ú Quem começou o piquete?

Ishida: Posso explicar, meu bom príncipe. Pelo jovem Ichigo ali se encontra morto o homem que matou o seu parente, nosso bravo Renji.

Aizen: Como! Meu sobrinho? Noooooon! O cara é filho do meu mano. Gente boa. Ô, seu príncipe, meu parente morreu! Faz alguma coisa! òó

Yumichika: E o meu parente, onde é que fica? Ò.ó Sou mais importante, esqueceu?

Ishida: Alteza, Ichigo tentou ser legal com o Capuleto, por causa da Orihime, sabe. O primo se apaixonou e deu nisso. Quem teve que lutar foi o bom Renji e acabou sendo sacrificado. Aí o primo não pôde deixar barato e acabou com a raça do CAPULETO, DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DA M...

Aizen: INJÚRIA, CALÚNIA, DIFAMAÇÃO... E peraí, o assassino se apaixonou pela MINHA FILINHA!? ÒÓ MORTE AO SUJEITO, ALTEZA!

Yumichika: Mas ele matou o cara que matou meu cosanguíneo. Que farei? ó.ò

Ishida: Simples, não mate Ichigo. n.n Ele era amigo de Renji, só fez se vingar. :)

Yumichika: Hm... **- Pensando**

Todos: ô.ô

Yumichika: Ah, seguinte! O Renji é meu primo e esse cara sacaneou com ele. Tinha mais é que morrer mesmo. ¬¬

Ishida: Isso! \n.n/

Yumichika: Mas eu sou o príncipe e tenho que dar uma pena pro Ichigo pra não ficar feio pro meu lado. Então ele vai ser banido de Verona. n.nx

Ishida: HEIM! Mas alt...

Prípipe: Shiu! Falei, ta falado. Não se toca mais no assunto. Agora vou pra minha sessão de aromaterapia.

-

* * *

**Num jardim da casa dos Montéquios...**

Orihime: Casei e meu esposo já foi embora. Por quê? ô.ô

Matsumoto: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! **- Aparece.**

Orihime: Matsumoto? O que houve? Viu Ichigo?

Matsumoto: Morreu! Ele morreeeeeeeeeeeeeu! TOT

Orihime: Ichigo morreu? \°O°/

Matsumoto: Cara legal! Gente fina! Cabelo maneiro! Ta morto! Mortinho! **- Bebe sakê **- Vou beber pra esqueceeeeeeeeer!

Orihime: Oh, não! Minha vida acabou!

Matsumoto: Teve briga! Pancadaria! Agora Grimmjow bateu as botas! Morreu de morte matada! ToT

Orihime: Ichigo está morto e Grimmjow sem vida! T.T

Hisagi: Eta, a comunicação levou farelo por aqui. ò.Ó Tempo!

Orihime: Huh?

Hisagi: Ô, moça, foi o Grimmjow que morreu! Ichigo matou ele e agora seu marido ta banido. u.û

Orihime: Ichigo!

Matsumoto: Nos homens não há fé, não há confiança, nenhuma honestidade! Onde está meu criado? Hisagi, dê-me _aqua vitae_.

Hisagi: Quê?

Matsumoto: Sakê, Hisagi! Sakê! Viu como os homens não prestam! ToT

Hisagi: Ò.Ó

Orihime: Não fale mal de Ichigo, Matsumoto! O monarca foi um autêntico animal por ter falado dele. òó

Matsumoto: ELE MATOU SEU PRIMO, CRIATURA! ÒoÓ

Orihime: Pobre Ichigo, já faz três horas que casei com ele e já se deu mal por causa da minha família.

Hisagi: Vixi! Sua família é barraqueira, heim!

-

* * *

**Na igreja...**

Frei Ukitake: Ichigo, pode sair. ¬¬ A barra ta limpa.

Ichigo: E aí? O que o príncipe decidiu?

Frei Ukitake: Felizmente pra você o parente do príncipe era seu amigo. Você não vai ser morto.

Ichigo: Eu sabia.ò.ób

Frei Ukitake: Vai ser banido.

Ichigo: QUÊ!? Vou ter que sair daqui sem meus bens?!

Frei Ukitake: Sim.

Ichigo: ...

Frei Ukitake: ...

Ichigo: EU VOU VIRAR POBRE? ÒÓ

Frei Ukitake: É. ¬¬

Ichigo: Aff. Ta, vou buscar minha amada.

Frei Ukitake: Eta! Quer levar a outra pra desgraça também?

Ichigo: Com todo respeito, santidade. Se o senhor fosse jovem e a moça que gostasse tivesse se tornado sua esposa saberia o que estou sentindo. ¬¬

Frei Ukitake: Ta me chamando de velho? òO

**Matsumoto entra na igreja**

Matsumoto: Eu to sendo mais criada que o meu criado nessa história.

Ichigo: E aí? Notícias da Orihime?

Matsumoto: Claro, né! É só pra isso que eu sirvo. Ela ta mal. Foi levada para casa e está chorando horrores porque a família rejeita esse casamento.

Frei Ukitake: Rejeitam um casamento celebrado por mim! Vão pro mármore do inferno. òó

Matsumoto: A menina vive chorando, seu Montéquio! E chora, e pára, e chora de novo, e cai na cama, e fala o nome do primo, e fala o seu e depois dorme. E olha que ela não bebe!

Ichigo: Aff. Aquela capuletada não sabe com quem ta se metendo. Vou já invadir e pegar minha esposa de lá. òó

Frei Ukitake: ...

Ichigo: Não vai falar nada, padre? ¬¬

Frei Ukitake: Vai pela sombra, meu filho. n.n

-

-

**Enquanto isso, na mansão dos Capuletos...**

Aizen: Pode uma coisa dessas? Minha filinha, que eu criei com tanto leite Ninho, tanto danone... Me apronta uma dessas! Segunda-feira você casa com ela, ô, conde Ulquiorra. Não vou convidar muita gente porque o Grimmjow morreu.

Ulquiorra: Eu prefiro que casemos logo amanhã.

Aizen: Beleza. Amanhã então. n.n

-

* * *

**Algum tempo depois...**

**No quarto de Orihime, Ichigo consegue entrar pela sacada.**

Orihime: Oh, Ichigo!

Matsumoto: De novo ele? ¬¬

Hisagi: Nada supera um verdadeiro amor. u.u

**Orihime abraça Ichigo e olha em seus olhos.**

Ichigo: Não tenho muito tempo. Levaria você comigo, mas será arriscado fazer isso agora.

Orihime: Mas não parta. Não foi a cotovia, mas apenas o rouxinol que o fundo amedrontado do ouvido lhe feriu.

Ichigo: É a cotovia, o arauto da manhã. Não foi o rouxinol.

Matsumoto: Eta! Vocês estão_ mesmo_ falando sobre _pássaros_? Ò.ó

Ichigo: Deixa de ser corta-clima, mulher! ÒÓ

Matsumoto: Teríamos sido uma família feliz, com Matsumoto morando em nossa casa. n.n

Ichigo: ¬¬

Matsumoto: n.n

Ichigo: Espera, como assim _seríamos_?

Orihime: Meu pai quer que eu me case com Lorde Ulquiorra.

Ichigo: Mesmo você casada comigo?

Orihime: Pois é : /

Ichigo: Bando de hereges. Vão tudo pro inferno. ù.ú

Hisagi: Milady, além de mentir pro seu pai ainda fica escutando atrás da porta? ô.ó

"Toc! Toc! Toc!"

Aizen (Atrás da porta): ABRA ESSA PORTA, ORIHIME!

Ichigo: Isso não vai ficar assim. Logo dou um jeito de levar você daqui.

**Ichigo dá um selinho em Orihime e sai pela corda da sacada. Nesse momento Aizen entra indignado.**

Aizen: Seguinte, já falei com Lorde Ulquiorra! Você casará amanhã!

Orihime: AMANHÃ!

Aizen: Sim!

Matsumoto: Que rápido, heim, patrão! Nem dá pra saber que o senhor ta desesperado! XD

Orihime: Não! **- Se ajoelha -** Não, meu pai. Não posso casar sem amor! E meu coração? E minha alma?

Aizen: Tô nem aí! Ô, criada, tranca essa garota no quarto até amanhã pra ela não fugir. Também tranque a janela! Ela casa AMANHÃ!

Matsumoto: Mas, senhor, não pode fazer isso!

Aizen: Se não obedecer corto o seu salário e seu sakê! ÒÓ

Matsumoto: Pensando bem... o.o

Orihime: Oh, não... T.T

Aizen: Venha, criado Hisagi. A casa precisa ser ajeitada para a cerimônia. E juízo, garota!

**Aizen vai embora, deixando Matsumoto e Orihime sozinhas.**

Matsumoto: Agora ferrou. Sem sakê? -.-

Orihime: Essa não. Oh, Matsumoto! Conforte-me; aconselhe-me.

Matsumoto: ...

Orihime: Oh tristeza! Não me diz uma palavra, ao menos? Nenhum consolo?

Matsumoto: É... Eu tenho um. Pra que casar com o Ichigo?

Orihime: Huh? OO

Matsumoto: Pensa bem. Ele é um rebelde, banido, tem um cabelo tosco e agora ficou pobre. Já o Lorde Ulquiorra tem olhos verdes, cabelos negros, é rico e tem uma voz sexy. Casa com ele e ponto final. n.n

Orihime: ...

Matsumoto: E então?

Orihime: Amém.

Matsumoto: Huh?

Orihime: Você me consolou muito bem. Diz ao papai que vou a igreja me confessar por ter sida uma moça má.

Matsumoto: Sério! Uhuu! Eu sabia que levava jeito pra coisa! :D Xá comigo, vou falar pro velho. n.nb

**Matsumoto tranca tudo e vai embora.**

Orihime: Já vi que vou ter que ir embora com Ichigo por conta própria. ú.ù

-

**Continua**

* * *

O próximo será o último. XD Aguardem! Todos os mistérios serão resolvidos!

* * *

**Chibi's chan**

_"nem sabia q te conhecia XD"_

Hehe! Tenho uma fic chamada Sereitei. Você posta lá. n.n Naquela acc eu escrevo obras mais sérias.

"cara matsumoto e renji rules!"

Matasumoto: Obrigaaada! XD Ah, essa garota sabe das coisas. n.n

Renji: Foi preciso eu levar um furo pra esse morango se espertar. ò.ó

Espero que o Filme 3 seja melhor que o 2. A história foi muito curta, sei lá.

Até, Chibi!

* * *

**Papillon Holie**

_"O UKITAKE E O RENJI SÃO OS 'A' DA HISTÓRIA"_

Renji: Hehe! Eu tenho fãs XD

Ukitake: Alma boa, você irá pro céu. u.u

_"Devia criar uma comunidade 'Matsumoto bêbada FOREVER!!"_

Hauahauahu! Se não sendo incentivada ela já apronta, imagine se for! XD Eu nem acredito que não tenha essa comunidade.

Um abraço, Holie

* * *

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**

_"eu quis dizer se eles morrem, isso seria um fim tragico, a morte dos dois, ah ñ ser q mostre depois no mundo shinigami, pq ai poderia se assemelhar ao anime, pq esse anime mostra após a morte"_

Você sabe que dessa acc a gente pode esperar qualquer coisa. XD

De repente, não mais que de repente... :)

O próximo capítulo será o último, Mandy. Espero que tenha gostado.

Se cuida, fía. n.n

* * *

-

**A vida de um burro, como a vida de um homem, pode ser resumida no espaço de um dia**


	4. O fim de Ichigo & Orihime

**Cap. 4**

**O fim de Ichigo & Orihime**

-

**Na igreja.**

Frei Ukitake: Querem que eu case os noivos AMANHÃ?!

Ulquiorra: É. ¬¬

Frei Ukitake: E a noiva aceita?

**Orihime entra na igreja.**

Ulquiorra: Feliz encontro minha esposa.

Frei Ukitake: Eu fiz uma pergunta, rapaz.

Orihime: _Yo_. Vim me confessar. ú.ù

Ulquiorra: Já marquei o casamento, doce Orihime, e amanhã você vai revelar que me tem amor.

Frei Ukitake: Tem homem que gosta de ser iludido. ¬¬

Ulquiorra: Amanhã bem cedo irei mandar acordar você, Orihime. Casaremos ao nascer do dia.** - Sai.**

Orihime: ...

Frei Ukitake: Aff. Bem, minha filha, conte-me os seus pecad...

Orihime: EU NÃO POSSO CASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! \TOT/

Frei Ukitake: Eu disse "conte" não "grite"! Ò.ó

Orihime: Eu prefiro morrer do que casar com alguém que não seja o Ichigo! ToT

Frei Ukitake: Epa! Peraí, também não é assim! Sou um religioso, não apoio o suicídio!

Orihime: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Frei Ukitake: Ta legal! Ta legal! Não chora! Ó, eu tenho uma muambinha que vai lhe ajudar!

Orihime: Huh? Muamba?

**O frei tira de dentro da manga da batina um frasquinho e dá para a moça.**

Frei Ukitake: Ta aqui um troço que eu comprei no bazar da pechincha semana passada. Faz com que quem tome pareça que ta mortinho da silva. Bom para quem quer se safar.

Orihime: Eu tenho que beber isso pra não casar com o Lorde Ulquiorra?

Frei Ukitake: Pois é.

Orihime: _Sugoooooi_!** - Pega o frasco. -** Não esqueça de avisar pro Ichigo que fugirei com ele!

**Orihime vai embora animada.**

Frei Ukitake: De nada. ¬¬

-

-

**Alguns minutinhos depois... **

-

Matsumoto (Bate na porta do quarto de Orihime): Yuhuuu! Orihime, nem te conto! O Ronaldo Esper vai fazer seu vestido!

Hisagi: ù.ú

- Silêncio -

Matsumoto: Ficou chocada, né? XD Vou entrar e contar os detalhes.

Ao entrar no quarto vêem a moça jogada na cama.

Matsumoto: Uia! Já ta dormindo! É, pensando bem, ta tarde. É preciso ficar inteira pra amanhã.

Hisagi: Vixi! Ela não ta dormindo não! Nem ta respirando!

Orihime: x.x

Matsumoto: Orihime? O.O

Orihime: x.x

Matsumoto: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A ORIHIME MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!

Aizen e Ulquiorra entram correndo no quarto.

Ulquiorra: O que houve!?

Matsumoto: BUuuuu... Uau! Você é rápido! Tava na igreja ainda agorinha! ô.Õ

Ulquiorra: O que houve com a minha noiva!?

Hisagi: Se matou porque amava Ichigo! ò.ó9

Matsumoto: É mesmo! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Aizen: Morreu!

Matsumoto: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! \TOT/

Aizen: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! MINHA FILHINHA! POR QUE ELA E NÃO E... Peraí, que é que eu to falando? Ò.Õ

Ulquiorra: Como isso foi acontecer?

Matsumoto: SEGUINTE, MERMÃO, ELA NÃO QUERIA CASAR COM TÚ, SACOU? TOT

Ulquiorra: Então o culpado por isso...

Matsumoto: T.T

Ulquiorra: É Ichigo Capuleto.

Matsumoto e Hisagi **- Capotam **

Ulquiorra: Vou me vingar dele! òó **- Vai embora.**

Hisagi: Ô, inteligência... ò.o

-

* * *

**Longe dali, no hospital...**

Ishida: Aqui, com meus pensamentos, lamento por ter sido esse o lugar em que o bom Renji morrera.

Urahara: Oi! Vim buscar o presunto! :)

Ishida: Você não era mensageiro?

Urahara: Pois é. Agora virei agente funerário e coveiro. n.n

Ishida: Venha por aqui, já devem ter dado o obito do bom Renji.

**Ishida abre a porta do apartamento e, para a sua surpresa, encontra Renji de pé a sua frente.**

Ishida OO...!!

Renji: Quié? ¬¬

Ishida: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **- Desmaia**

Renji: OO

Urahara: Esse é o finado? ô.ó...?

Renji: FINADO! ÒÓ

Rukia: Que finado? Ele tá vivo!

Urahara: Oh! Um anjo! :D

Renji: Não sou anjo!

Urahara: Tem razão. Você tem o cabelo vermelho do diabo. ò.ó

Renji: ÒÓ...!!

Rukia: Está maluco? Por que acha que ele morreu?

Urahara: O príncipe me disse que o Lorde Ishida disse que ele morreu. n.n

Renji: ELE DISSE O QUÊ...!?

Ishida (Acorda): Hei! Foi a Lady Rukia que falou que você se encontrou com a morte! ÒÓ **- Aponta para Rukia.**

Rukia: Eu falei que ele QUASE se encontrou com a morte!

Ishida: ...! O.O

**- Silêncio -**

Renji: Ta legal, qual foi a _cagada_? ò.ó

Ishida: O Ichigo foi banido. O.O

Renji e Rukia: ...!!

Rukia: Banido?! Por que foi banido!?

Ishida: Porque eu... Falei que o Grimmjow tinha matado o Renji. O.O

Renji: E...? ÒÓ

Urahara: O Montéquio passou o risco no Capuleto. Eu inclusive já enterrei. n.nb

Rukia: Essa não!

Urahara: Siiim! Então a Orihime foi obrigada a se casar com o tal Ulquiorra, mas ela se matou tomando veneno só pra fugir do casório. _Isso que é fora._

Rukia: Rápido! Precisamos encontrar Lorde Ichigo!

Renji: Por que?

Rukia: Você não entende? Ele a ama tanto que será capaz de se matar por isso!

Renji: Não exagera, ele não é tão idiota assim! ò.ó

-

* * *

Ichigo: Quanto é o chumbinho? ¬¬

Mayuri: Dois real. u.u

Ichigo: Quero uma batidao disso.

Mayuri: Saindo uma batida de chumbinho, freguesia.

Ichigo: Fica com o troco.

**Ichigo vai andando até o cemitério e quando lá chega pega uma pá e desenterra o cadáver de Orihime.**

Ichigo: Ah... Ela morreu mesmo. Achei que era pegadinha do Faustão. ó.ò

**Ele pega o frasco de veneno e tira a tampinha.**

Ichigo: Morte filha da mãe que tragou minha esposa pra terra me deixando viúvo sem nem ao menos ter vivido a lua de mel. ò.ó Agora a vida perdeu o sentido **- Abre a sepultura. -** Morte, te obrigo a aceitar mais alimento.

Ulquiorra: Se não é o Montéquio desgraçado.** - Tira a espada.**

Ichigo: Quié, caceta! Nem morrer em paz eu posso? ¬¬

Ulquiorra: Sinta o fio da minha espada!

Ichigo: Eu já disse que vou morrer! Não atrapalha o lance, pow! **- Tira a espada.**

"**TCHINK!" Acerta Ulquiorra.**

Ulquiorra: Ah...! XoX **- Cai no chão.**

Ichigo Viu? Bem feito. Ninguém mandou se meter. **- Guardou a espada. -** Ahn... Onde eu estava mesmo... Ah, ta! **- Estende o copo com veneno.** - Eis para meu amor.** - Bebe -** GASP! AAAARH...!

**Pof**

Ichigo: Morri. X.x

**De repente Orihime desperta.**

Orihime: Ah, que soninho booom! n.n AAAAH! ICHIGO! °O°

**Matsumoto e Hisagi aparecem no cemitério.**

Matsumoto: Oh, azar. Oh, vida. T.T

Hisagi: Por que viemos pra cá por acaso? Ò.o

Matsumoto: Eu quero mandar flores pra Orihime. ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Orihime: Matsumoto! Criado Hisagi!

Hisagi: A MORTA!!

Matsumoto: AI MEU PADIM CIÇO! E EU NEM BEBI UM GOLE! OxO

Orihime: Eu não morri! Era tudo um plano! Eu bebi um veneno falso! ToT

**Orihime acolhe o corpo de Ichigo.**

Orihime: Agora Ichigo se matou!

Hisagi: Então ela não tava morta? ò.ô

Matsumoto: Fiiirme! 8D

Orihime: Oh, Ichigo...

Matsumoto: Morreu! Morreu mesmo? ô.Ô BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! XO

Hisagi: Ulquiorra também morreu!

Matsumoto: Esse já vai tarde! ToT

Orihime: Oh, Ichigo, como pôde? Tomou todo o veneno e não deixou nem um pouco para mim! Vou beijar seus lábios. É possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles! **- Beija-o.**

Hisagi: Vixi! Orihime, você é necrófila! Ò.Ô

Orihime: Os lábios dele estão quentes...

"ENTREM RAPIDO NO CEMITÉRIO! EU OUVI GRITOS!"

"PORRADAAAAAAAAA! PORRADAAAAAAAAA!""

Orihime: Eles estão vindo!

Hisagi: Certo, simbora, dona! Os dois viraram defuntos, agora já era!

Orihime: Daqui eu não saio! Rápido, Hisagi! Me passe o punhal!

Hisagi: Ta maluca, minhas digitais estão nele! ÒO

Matsumoto: O MUNDO É TAO CRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

**Orihime consegue puxar o punhal de Hisagi.**

Hisagi: Caraca! Como você fez isso? \°O°/

Orihime: Oh, Ichigo! Repouse ai bem quieto e deixa-me morrer.

Matsumoto: Pode deixar. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum. T-T

Orihime: Adeus, mundo cruel!** - Aponta o punhal para o próprio ventre.**

Hisagi: PERAÍ, NÃO MORRE NÃO!

**"SPLOFT!" Orihime se fere e cai sobre o corpo de Ichigo.**

Hisagi: TODO MUNDO MORRE AQUI, PORRX! \ÒoÓ/

**De repente todo o povo de Verona (inclusive o príncipe) chegam.**

Povo: Ooooooooooooooh! ÔoÔ

Yumichika: Minha nossa! Parece filme do Jason X! ÔÔ

Yamamoto Montéquio: Peraí... AQUELE É MEU FILHO!

Aizen: E aquela é minha filhinha... E O QUE ELA FAZ FORA DO CAIXÃO!? ÒoÓ

Yumichika: Aquele é o meu primo Ulquiorra! POR QUE MEUS PARENTES TÃO MORRENDO TAMBÉM?

Matsumoto: Não seeeeeeeeei! Deve ser aquela doença causada pela pulga do rato? ToT

Hisagi **- Capota -**

Ukitake: Essa não, eu vou pro inferno. o.o

Yumichika: Então você tem alguma coisa haver?

Ukitake: Bem, eu queria ajudar. Dei um remédio pra Orihime fingir que ta morta e, assim, poder fugir com Ichigo.

Yumichika: ... ò.ó

Ukitake: Mas acabei foi matando todo mundo. OO

Yamamoto: Cê ta encrencado, homem do cão! ò.ó

Matsumoto: Ô, povo, dão briga dãããão. T-T - **Assoa o nariz na batina do frei. - **Isso foi tão bunitu!

Hisagi: É verdade! Eles se amavam, queriam viver juntos, dar netinhos pra vocês, mas nããão. Só quiseram saber de avacalhar com o romance.

Montéquios e Capuletos: Ó.Ò

Hisagi: E esse outro ainda entrou na relação sem ser chamado! T-T** - Apontou para Ulquiorra -**

Aizen: BUAAAAAAAAAA! Agora me senti culpado! ToT

Yamamoto: Erramos durante todo esse tempo, irmão Montéquio! Vou fazer uma estátua de Orihime do mais puro ouro!

Aizen: Cê ta granado, heim, cara! ToT

Yamamoto: ¬¬

Aizen: Bem... Chuf! Eu também vou dar fama a Ichigo. Eles foram vítimas de nossa inimizade.

Matsumoto (Dá um meio abraço em Aizen e Yamamoto): Ah, que coisa linda! Dá um abraço aqui, seu Montéquio! TOT

Aizen e Matsumoto: BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Yumichika: Huh? - **Vê Renji chegando com Rukia, Ishida e Mayuri. - **MEU POVO! EU VEJO GENTE MORTA!

Povo: OOOOH!

Renji: EU TO VIVO! ÒoÓ O primo Ulquiorra morreu?! OO

Urahara: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ishida: Por que você ta chorando? ò.o

Urahara: Ta todo mundo morrendo! Vou fazer muita cova hoje! TOT

Mayuri: Ta legal, palhaços! Cabou a cena. O Montéquio não tomou veneno. Aquilo foi o suco de gengibre com passas, mostarda e limão que eu pedi pra Orihime Capuleto fazer e acabei vendendo pra ele por engano.

Montéquios: O QUÊÊÊ?! ÒoÓ

Aizen: Peraí, então minha filha morreu a toa!? \ÒoÓ/

Orihime: X-X

Matsumoto: Er... Dá tempo de levar pro hospital? :)

Rukia: Ô, povo! Leva logo esses dois pra serem tratados! ÒoÓ

Aizen e Yamamoto: SIM SENHORA! ò.ó7

**IONNNN IONNNN IONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN - Barulho de ambulência recolhendo os corpos.**

Aizen: Sacanagem. Eu tinha falado umas coisas tão profundas... ò.ó

-

**Alguns dias depois...**

**Ichigo se recuperou do choque estomacal, Orihime fez uma cirurgia e os dois voltaram a se casar para oficializar de vez a relação. Dentre as clausulas do casamento está a de que Orihime jamais cozinharia para a família para não matar os próprios filhos.**

**E assim caminha a humanidade. **

Povo: ÊÊÊÊ! VIVA OS NOIVOOOOS! XD

Aizen: Que legal! Agora vou ter netos! Aizen neto! n.nx

Yamamoto: Coméquié? O.ó O guri vai se chamar Yamamoto neto!

Aizen: Você já tem o sobrenome, cacete! O nome vai ser o meu!

Yamamoto: Yamamoto neto!

Aizen: Aizen neto!

Matsumoto: Aizen Yamamoto Capuleto Montéquio neto? :D

Todos: Ò.ô

Matsumoto: A criança vai querer morrer com esse nome. :)

Ichigo: Vai se chamar Bernado Montéquio e ponto final. ò.ó

Yamamoto e Aizen: É... Legalzim. ¬¬

-

**E assim termina a história.**

Ishida: Essa história termina mesmo com outro casamento? -.-

Renji: Sei lá. Ninguém me ouviu a história inteira e ainda ganhei um furo. ¬¬

Rukia: Você ta vivo. Agradeça.

Renji: Agradeço por ter você comigo, milady.

Rukia: Huh?

Renji: Hm... Pensando bem, por algumas coisas vale a pena lutar. Por mais idiota que pareçam.

**Renji se inclina para perto da dama e a beija.**

Ishida: NÃO TENHA O MESMO DESTINO DO PRIMO, RENJI! **- Com balde d'água.**

Renji: JOGUE ISSO E DIGA ADEUS AO SEU PÂNCREAS! ÒoÓ9

Ishida: OO

**Ichigo e Orihime se aproximam correndo e de mãos dadas.**

Orihime: Heeei! Pessoal!

Rukia: Huh?

Ichigo: E aí? Até que tudo deu certo, né?

Renji: É. Não tenho do que reclamar. -** Sorrir sem jeito e olha para Rukia.**

Rukia: Então? O que pensam em fazer agora? n/n

Ichigo: Já que todo mundo aceita nossa união estamos pensando em viajar na lua de mel.

Ishida: Huh? Parece uma boa idéia. Pra onde pretendem ir?

Ichigo: Meu primo Hamlet nos convidou pra passarmos um tempo com ele e prometeu pagar nossas despesas. Não deve ser ruim ficar uns dias lá.

Orihime: Queremos ficar longe de confusões.

Renji: Gostei da idéia. û.û

Ishida: Parece-me prudente. û.û

Rukia: De acordo. û.û

**Os noivos entram no coche e este segue seu caminho enquanto todos se despedem acenando.**

Matsumoto: Tchaau! _Bye bye_! _Aur revoir_! Tchaaau!

Hisagi: -.- **- Acenando.**

Matsumoto: BORA BEBER PRA COMEMORAR, POVOOO!

Aizen: SOM NA CAIXA, DJ!

_Vamos agora pro maaar_

_Beber, cair e levantar_

_Beber, cair e levantar_

_Beber, cair e levantar_

**E eles viveram felizes para sempre**

**-**

**FIIIIM XD**

* * *

**Terminando um dos maiores drama do modo mais clichê possível. Espero que tenham gostado! n.nb**

* * *

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Hehehe! Pra vingar, o Ulquiorra acabou morrendo mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado.

E Renji não morreu não n.n Foi só um recado mal dado do Ishida.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Papillon Holie**

_"Mas que pena que o Renji morreu ó.ò coitada da Rukia e o Aizen falando gíria é tudo XDD e o Yumichika como príncipe é outro tudo XD incrivel!"_

Renji vivinho para Rukia ter um bom final XD Só que a fic se centra em Ichigo e Orihime.

Heheh! Tenho essa péssima mania de fazer os vilões mais fodix falar gírias. Só nas comédias, é claro. E não tinha ninguém melhor que o Yumichika pra ser o príncipe.

Espero que tenha gostado e vlw!!

* * *

**Ana-Haku-chan**

É, na peça morre quase todo mundo. Mercúrio (Renji), Tebaldo (Grimmjow), Páris (Ulquiorra), Romeu (Ichigo) e Julieta (Orihime). É uma chacina do Shakespeare!

Er... Não sobrou espaço pra fazer piadas com os seios da Matsumoto. Quando tentei ficou muito apelativo então decidi esquecer. Me falta de talento pra piadas com peitos. XD

Se cuida, Ana!!

* * *

-

**E com cinco ou seis retas é fácil fazer um castelo.**


End file.
